


Temptations

by charis_nikola, writer_rach



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Massage, Possibly Unrequited Love, Romance, almost smut but not quite, heavy sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charis_nikola/pseuds/charis_nikola, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_rach/pseuds/writer_rach
Summary: Aaravos interrupts Aditi’s study session in the library and decides to tease the heir to the Sunfire elf monarchy. Aditi isn’t amused but reluctantly decides to play along with him anyway.
Relationships: Aaravos/Aditi (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Temptations

**Author's Note:**

> Lollll I got the idea to do this after discussing a little headcanon w/ writer_rach and we talked about how Aditi and Aaravos might've been a thing before his imprisonment in the mirror. So yeah, this could turn into a little oneshot series with different AUs or headcanons for these two! Big thanks to CosmotheEgg for beta-reading this and I hope y'all enjoy!

Aditi, the Sunfire princess and heir to the throne of Lux Aurea, was uncomfortably seated at one of the desks within the grand, but empty library located within the palace of Lux Aurea. She was in the process of studying for one of her diplomatic lessons that would occur the next day and didn’t want to be bothered by anyone, lest she got distracted. As the princess continued to study the text before her in silence, she didn’t notice someone sneaking into the dimly lit hall. 

Upon feeling a tap on her shoulder, Aditi turned to snap at whoever had interrupted her process, and her eyes widened when the figure was revealed in turn to be a slightly illusioned Aaravos. He was smirking at her as he stood with his arms crossed. Not waiting for an invitation to join the princess, Aaravos then pulled out the chair next to Aditi and plopped down in it while stretching his long legs underneath the table in comfort.

Aditi shook her head with a sigh. This was the fifth time this week that Aaravos has interrupted her precious study time. Did he have nothing better to do? When Aditi had implored her mother to allow her Startouch elf friend to stay in Lux Aurea in order to master the Sun as a primal source, she didn’t think that this would involve him distracting her from her lessons to eventually become Queen.

As Aaravos continued to stretch and make unnecessary noises from his spot, Aditi rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book. “What do you want Aaravos? I’m busy right now.”

Aaravos snorted softly as he disdainfully regarded the massive text in front of her. “Clearly. It doesn’t look like that text is keeping you occupied, Aditi. But perhaps I may be of assistance?”

Aditi casually flipped her long, auburn braids over her shoulder with a scoff. “Hmph, no thanks. I will not let you act as a distraction today. I need to memorize all of this information by tomorrow and I’m stressed out.” 

Aaravos then got up and peered over her shoulder to see what the princess was focusing her undivided attention on. He then laughed with a shake of his head. “You’re actually stressed over your reading about Sol Regem? I’m surprised, Aditi. You should know all about him since your kind seems to revere him so much.”

This is ridiculous, Aditi thought to herself. She didn’t have the time or patience to deal with Aaravos and his constant teasing. The Sunfire elf rested her forehead in her hands, clearly irritated. “Thank you for your unwanted commentary Aaravos. Seeing as I’m currently trying to focus on this reading about him, I clearly don’t know enough, so can you please stop bothering me?”

Aaravos chortled as he stood behind her. “Oh Aditi,” he purred. “I think you just need to relax for a bit that’s all.” 

Aditi’s eyes then narrowed as she regarded the Startouch elf standing behind her. She knew that tone all too well. 

“And just how do you think I’m going to do that with you constantly pestering me?”

Aaravos feigned shock. “I’m hurt! I would never pester you. But alas, since you think I’m here to bother you-” Aditi interrupted him with a sharp glare. “You are here to bother me.” She then turned back to look at her text.

Aaravos rolled his eyes and continued as if she hadn’t done so, “Allow me to help you relax.” 

He then trailed his hands lightly over her shoulders and slowly started massaging them. Aditi flinched away slightly at his touch, but she felt her body loosen up at the feeling. There was silence between the two for a while and by then, Aditi was definitely not focused on the large book in front of her. 

It was clear that the atmosphere in the large hall had changed, and both of them knew it. 

“Aaravos…” Aditi replied softly as he began kneading the back of her neck while carefully draping her braids over her shoulder. Aaravos smirked slightly as he regarded the flustered Sunfire princess. “Yes, Your Highness?”

Aditi’s eyes fluttered shut. “What are you doing?” 

His smirk grew on his face when she asked that. “I’m simply helping out a friend is all.” Aditi gently shook her head. “Friends don’t massage each other’s shoulders just because they’re feeling stressed.”

Aaravos shrugged lazily as he continued caressing Aditi’s shoulders, then he let his fingers brush over her braids. He gently started combing his hands through her hair as she let out a soft sigh. “Aaravos...you know I am already betrothed to another. We can’t keep doing this.” 

When Aaravos stopped, Aditi turned, only for her face to be inches away from his. He then removed his hands from her shoulders and placed them on each side of her area of the table where she sat, effectively caging her in. Aditi shifted back against the edge of the table, noting that he had her trapped, as the Startouch elf curiously regarded her. “Tell me you didn’t like it, and I’ll stop.”

Aditi gulped and her eyes flickered down towards his lips as he leaned in closer to her. He noticed her gaze briefly landed upon his lips, which began to etch up in a small grin. 

“You know I can’t lie to you Aaravos, for you’d see straight through it. You know me too well.” 

Aaravos smirked slightly then he once again removed his hands before crouching down until he was resting on his knees and in between her legs. He gazed up at the Sunfire Princess and placed his hands on the clothing that covered her thighs while gently rubbing them. 

“Aditi..” he teased playfully. Aditi, feeling her body temperature rise, shifted slightly in her seat as she looked down at him. “What is it Aaravos?”

“If I asked you for a kiss, then would you let me have one?”

Aditi sighed. She knew he was going to ask her this. He always did, even though he knew that she was engaged to someone else. And every time, she indulged him. But this time, she shook her head, causing his to tilt slightly. 

“No.”

Aaravos was curious. “No? Why not? We always do, Aditi.” Aditi pushed his hands off her legs. “Well, not this time. I can’t, it’s not right and you know it.” 

Aaravos rolled his eyes. “You know I never follow the rules.”

Aditi glared at him. “And that’s your problem, not mine. I can’t let this go on anymore I-” she was interrupted by her best friend’s lips against hers and for a second, she kissed him back. What was she thinking? Aditi’s eyes then widened in realization and she pushed Aaravos away from her while glancing around the seemingly empty library in a panic to make sure no one saw them.

Aaravos chuckled softly as he landed on his back with a thud. After ensuring that no one saw the two elves, Aditi leaned forward and continuously smacked him in frustration while furiously whispering to him. “Aaravos what is wrong with you? You can’t just go around kissing people like that after they said no!”

Where Aditi was furious, Aaravos was silently laughing at her anger as she continued to hit him. When she reached out to hit him again, he grabbed her wrists and pulled Aditi out of her chair and on top of him. Aditi’s eyes widened once more as she landed on his torso with a soft ‘oof.’ Aaravos then gazed up at her with a challenging smirk on his face. 

This was ridiculous. She knew he was just playing with her, but she wasn’t having it. Aditi had more important things to be doing rather than messing around with Aaravos. She was seething as she lay on top of him. “I hate you so much. You always do this, Aaravos. Every time I have something important to be doing you come along and do this. You are the worst, most despicable, disgusting-” 

Aaravos cut her off once again and leaned up to kiss Aditi. Her previous thoughts began to vanish. This time, instead of pushing Aaravos away, the Sunfire princess admired his tenacity even though she was extremely frustrated at him for dragging her off course. As he caressed her lips with his, Aditi closed her eyes, giving in to his soft lips and gentle touches, and she kissed the Startouch elf back passionately. 

Aaravos slowly released his grip on Aditi’s wrists and wrapped his arms around her torso, pulling her closer to him while not breaking the kiss. Aditi then rested her hands on his chest as the two elves embraced one another in a forbidden romance.

However, before they could progress further, their moment was interrupted when one of Aditi’s personal guards rushed over to the area where she and Aaravos were. “Princess Aditi?! Is everything alright over here?!”

Aditi’s eyes opened suddenly and she scurried to get up in haste. Looking very disheveled, the Sunfire princess quickly fixed her crooked crown and cringed as she waved awkwardly at the guard. “H-Hi! Everything is perfectly fine!”

The guard looked concerned at her messy appearance. “Are you sure? I heard thuds on the ground.”

Aaravos started snickering quietly and began tickling her calves, prompting Aditi to kick him roughly from where she stood. She was suddenly grateful for the tables and chairs that hid Aaravos, who by then had dropped his illusion from the guard.

“Yes, I assure you everything is fine. My...books...they um, fell on the ground. I apologize for the commotion.” 

At that, the guard nodded, seemingly convinced by her lie. “Alright. Just making sure. I will be outside if you need me.” He then turned and left, causing Aditi to breathe out a sigh in relief. 

She then glared down at Aaravos, who bore a smirk on his face, and finished fixing her appearance. Without saying another word, she grabbed her texts and made to leave, causing the Startouch elf to get up in a hurry.

Aaravos laughed silently at Aditi’s furious demeanor. “Oh come on Aditi, it wasn’t that bad. Nothing that we haven’t done before.” Aditi continued to ignore Aaravos and when he once again started poking at her, she swatted his hands away and acknowledged him with another glare.

“We will never speak of this again, and if you even think about sneaking into my room this time, I will end you. I’m being very serious Aaravos. I am not doing this again. No matter what tricks you pull or whatever charms you try to use.” 

Aaravos leaned against one of the bookshelves in amusement as he regarded the flustered Sunfire Princess. “I’ll see you soon Aditi.” The latter rolled her eyes as she then stormed out of the library and left for the remainder of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hesitate to comment and give me feedback! I love interacting with y'all :)


End file.
